


Thank You, Jimmy

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of an AU, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy knew what being in love felt like. He and Amelia had been high school sweethearts, so he kind of considered him an expert on love. He knew it well. And now, knowing that everything was all because Castiel was in love with someone, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. However, only one question remained.</p><p>Which Winchester had Castiel fallen for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that rubysblacksmoke put on Tumblr. She said she wanted something where Jimmy was speaking with Cas about Dean and one day, he finally snapped and told Dean how he felt. This is what happened. I'm not particularly happy with it, but I decided to post it. Some of things in here are a lot of my headcannons. Like most of the angel stuff.
> 
> This is my first SPN fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks...

Not many people (okay, technically only two actual people, the rest were angels, demons, or some other creature that Jimmy refused to believe actually exists) realized that Jimmy Novak was still in his body. He could hear everything Castiel heard, he could see everything the angel saw and the most important thing is that Jimmy could feel everything Castiel did. That fact is key in this story.

Everyone (or everything) assumed Jimmy was dead or that his soul was buzzing around his former body, perfectly content.

Obviously, they were wrong. Jimmy wasn’t dead, nor was he perfectly content.

Sometimes he wished he was dead. He had no control over his body, Castiel was the only thing he could interact with, and on top of all of that, he missed his family like crazy.

Jimmy had loved his wife and daughter with everything he had. But now, he could feel it all slipping away, making room for everything the angel loved instead.

This was how Jimmy figured out that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was in love with a human.

\---

Jimmy first realized it was happening when he felt that familiar rush of joy fill his former body and consume his soul. It had come out of nowhere, but Jimmy knew what it was in an instant. He would’ve questioned the angel about it, but decided against it when a wave of confusion quickly followed.

Jimmy would just wait for the angel to come to him.

\---

Months later, it had happened over and over, Jimmy was sure that it had been over a thousand times. Each time, Jimmy waited to answer some questions, but Castiel still hadn’t asked him anything.

The only thing keeping Jimmy from bringing it up was what happened the fourth time the happiness flooded in.

Jimmy always had a choice on what he could see or hear, which he was always grateful for. Castiel had once mentioned that when angels take vessels, most don't really care about what the human soul sess and hears. So, they either block the souls completely, or let them witness everything.

Sometimes, Jimmy really didn't want to see what the angel saw. Like whenever he helped the Winchester brothers was a case. Jimmy hated seeing whatever monster they were trying to “gank” (he had heard Dean, the eldest Winchester, use the term a lot).

And sometimes he really did want to experience whatever Castiel was.

Which is what happened the fourth time Jimmy got to feel the happiness that spread throughout the angel.

So, he allowed himself to break the barrier that kept him from seeing to see what made Castiel so cheerful.

When he felt the sensation of opening his eyes, he was immediately shocked at what was before him.

Castiel was in a small motel room with Sam and Dean Winchester. JImmy looked around the room, trying to figure out where the feelings were coming from. He figured it out pretty fast when a different feeling announced it self.

Castiel felt secure...safe.

So he was happy and he felt a sense of security in this small room with-

Oh wow. Castiel was in love.

Jimmy knew what being in love felt like. He and Amelia had been high school sweethearts, so he kind of considered him an expert on love. He knew it well. And now, knowing that everything was all because Castiel was in love with someone, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. However, only one question remained.

Which Winchester had Castiel fallen for?

\---

Quite honestly, Jimmy had expected it to be a lot harder to find out which Winchester Castiel had a thing for. However, it only happened twice before it became painfully obvious at who it was.

As soon as the emotions flooded in, Jimmy broke the barrier and opened his eyes. He had been taking guesses at which brother the angel had fallen for (wow, that sounded cheesy) and he was hoping that he would finally find out if he had been right or wrong.

When he realized that Castiel was in yet another motel room, but with only one other person in said room, Jimmy wanted to grin (ya know, if he still had control over his body or whatever).

Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!

Dean Winchester, you’ve got yourself a lovestruck angel. Congrats.

\---

It happened seventeen more times (Jimmy has nothing to do, so yeah, he counted them, don’t judge) before Castiel finally came to ask Jimmy what was going on. And by this point, Jimmy was absolutely exhausted with waiting. So, when the angel started speaking with him, Jimmy was shocked.

“Jimmy?” Castiel rarely spoke to him. He didn’t find it rude or anything, he knew that the angel had a lot going on.

“Castiel?” Jimmy spoke hesitantly.

“I have a question.”

“Shoot,”

There was a short pause. “I do not wish to shoot.” Castiel replied, obviously confused. “What would I shoot? We are currently having a conversation in your body.”

“It’s a figure of speech. It means to go ahead and ask your question.” Jimmy explained slowly.

“Oh.” There were a few moments of silence, then the angel spoke. “My question is about human emotions. “Jimmy wanted to roll his eyes, but again, no control. Castiel just needed to come out with it and stop stalling.

“Go ahead, Castiel,”

“Alright…” Castiel trailed off. “Well...ever since I started taking more missions on earth, I have been experiencing more and more emotions. I just don’t know what those feelings are.”

“Try describing them,”

“Whenever I am around Dean Winchester, I feel very happy and safe. I do not know why this is. Sure, he is a hunter, and he knows how to kill many things, but I more powerful than he is. So I do not know why I feel secure with him around.”

“What about the happiness?”

“At first, I thought I was happy because we are somewhat friends, but then I noticed that I do not feel that happy around Sam, yet Sam and I are friends. Dean is the only person that makes me feel like that. Is that normal, Jimmy?”

“Oh, finally!” Jimmy exclaimed.

“What?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask about this for a while. I can feel whatever you feel.”

“Wait... you’ve been waiting for me to ask you about this?”

“Yes. I knew what it was the moment it happened!”

“You know what’s happening to me?” The angel sounded worried.

“Really, it’s not bad!” Jimmy reassured.

“It’s not?”

“Not at all. It’s actually pretty great!” There was another silence and Jimmy didn't know if he should say anything or not.

“What is it exactly? Is it like a virus…?”

“Some would say that…Have you ever heard the term ‘lovesick’?”

“Love…” Jimmy cursed himself. He didn't mean to blurt it out like that. “I’m in love…?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to just-”

“Am I in love with Dean?”

“Let me just say that what you feel for Dean is very similar to what I feel for my wife.”

“I have never felt this before, the way I feel about Dean,” Castiel clarified. “But I know I have loved before. I love God. It’s why I was created.”

“That’s a different kind of love, Castiel. God is your father. Dean is your, well, as of right now, he is your friend.”

“And he will stay that way,”

“Don’t you want more?”

“Apparently, but I do not wish to lose him as a friend. If I confess, I’m sure he would reject me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. Dean is romantically interested in women.”

“I thought you said angels don’t have genders,”

“They don’t. I took a male vessel though,”

“Could you please stop referring to me as a vessel? It makes me feel like an object.”

“My apologies,” Castiel grumbled. “But you must understand why I can’t confess to Dean.”

“I guess I do.”

“Good. Now, let’s just pretend we did not discuss any of this.”

Jimmy voiced his agreement, but knew there was no way that he was going to leave this alone. He didn’t believe that Dean Winchester was completely heterosexual. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

\---

The next time Jimmy broke the barrier, he paid special attention to the eldest Winchester. He was both happy and a little weirded out with what he noticed.

Happy, because it was obvious that Dean had a thing for the angel.

Weirded out because of the way Dean seemed to be checking out his body when the angel wasn’t watching. Jimmy knew that Dean didn’t really think of it as Jimmy’s body, but it was still a little freaky to see someone look at you like that who you aren't interested in at all.

He was ecstatic that he was right and that, therefore, the angel was wrong. This wasn’t an unrequited love. JImmy was making a plan to make sure that the angel and the hunter figured this out as well.

\---

His first opportunity arose a day and a half later.

Happiness consumed his soul, so Jimmy easily broke the barrier, and low and behold, he saw Castiel with the Winchester. Guess it was now or never.

Here goes nothing.

“Hey, Castiel.” JImmy spoke to the angel. “You’re alone with Dean. Tell him how you feel about him.” He advised..He noticed that the angel was no longer talking with Dean. JImmy would’ve smirked.

“Cas, buddy, you okay?” Dean questioned, concern apparent on his features.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel said quickly.

“Just tell him!” Jimmy exclaimed.

“We already talked about this,” Castiel replied sternly.

“I know. I just disagree with you on this. I believe that you should tell him, and once you do, you’ll be happy with the results.”

“I told you why I wouldn’t. Dean and I are just friends.

“You want more, though,”

“I admit that I would like to be in a romantic relationship with Dean. However, that could never happen for reasons I have already stated.”

“You don’t know if it won’t happen if you don’t try,”

“I do not wish to try. I do not want to ruin my friendship with Dean,” Castiel said firmly. “Now, please let me return to my conversation,”

“Fine.” Jimmy replied. “Just so you know, I’m not going to let this go until you confess.”

 

Jimmy Novak was always true to his word.

\---

It happened many times after that. The second time JImmy advised him to tell, Castiel had been a little shocked. Now the angel seems to expect him to show up whenever he’s around Dean. So, when Jimmy popped up when Castiel was alone, the angel was thrown for a loop.

“Dean’s not here,” Castiel informed him.

“I’m aware.” Jimmy had felt the utter disappointment a few moments ago and opened his eyes to see what was going on. He wanted to laugh at the fact that the angel was upset because Sam was the only one in the motel room. “Just came to see why you were upset. Now that I found out, I’m glad I’m here.”

“Why?”

“Maybe you should tell Sam everything and see what he thinks.” Jimmy was fairly certain that the younger Winchester would take Jimmy’s side on this. He’s seen how much Sam rolls his eyes when the three of them are together.

“No, Jimmy,” Jimmy could feel Castiel pushing at the barrier, trying to close it. This was surprising considering that Castiel allowed Jimmy to do what he pleased. He never tried to block the barrier.

“You can push me away all you want, but you know I’m going to come back. There’s not much room to hide in here, Castiel.”

“Why won’t you leave this alone?”

“Because I’m trying to help you,”

“I do not need your help.”

“Yes you do,”

“Leave, Jimmy.”

“See you next time,”

\---

One of Jimmy’s favorite times was when Castiel had gotten so irritated by his arrival, that instead of yelling at Jimmy on the inside, he had spoken his angry words aloud. Castiel had to quickly make up some excuse about the angels as he shoved the barrier up.

Castiel was going to snap any day now and finally give into what Jimmy has been urging him to for months. Jimmy could feel the irritation and anger. The angel was just on the edge of giving up.

Wait, wait, wait, back up a second. Has it really been months since he started all of this? Huh. Jimmy seemed to lose track of time when he was teasing Castiel 24/7 (of course, this was an exaggeration, but really, Castiel didn’t need to check up on Dean that much). Guess time does fly when you’re having fun.

\---

It finally happened on a Thursday (shocker there). Castiel showed up in the Winchester’s dirty motel room, for what felt like the millionth time.

Jimmy wasted no time breaking down the stupid barrier to take a look around. He found that Sam was out stocking up on supplies or something and Dean didn’t actually seem to need Castiel’s help. He “just wanted to hang out with you, Cas.”

Perfect.

“Now’s your chance!” Jimmy encouraged. “He doesn’t need your help this time! He just wanted to see you!”

“Please, not now, Jimmy,”

“This had been going on for so long. Just do it so i can be done bugging you.”

“No. I will not tell Dean of my feelings for him.”

“Why not?!” Jimmy whined.

“Because Dean does not reciprocate my feelings. He sees me as a friend. Maybe even family.” Jimmy almost stopped his arguing when he heard the sadness in the angel’s tone. He knew that Castiel didn’t particularly like his family, considering that they had to love him. It made sense that Castiel wanted to hold onto a relationship where someone actually chose him.

“You know, that seems to be your only excuse for not telling him. Maybe it’s something else…” Jimmy trailed off.

“It is not an excuse-”

“Is it because you’re an angel? Is it because he’s human? Is there some kind of angel law that’s against you two being together? It is because of me? Do you feel weird because it’s still technically my body even though you’re possessing it? Because I’m okay with it. Just as long as I don’t have to witness anything.”

“No, Jimmy. Though, I appreciate the fact that you would be alright with it.” Castiel said softly. “Now, will you please just drop this? I’m not going to confess.”

Guess it was time to get a little immature. JImmy waited a few moments, forcing himself to go back to third grade.

“Cas loves Dean! Cas loves Dean! Cas loves Dean!” Jimmy had never called the angel by this nickname. He did know that he did have a weakness for it because Dean had used it first. “Cas loves Dean! Cas loves Dean-”

“That’s very childish, Jimmy,” Castiel scolded.

“At least I’m not being a coward!”

“I am far from a coward. I am a soldier of Heaven.”

“A soldier who’s being a coward.” Jimmy could feel Castiel push up the barrier, so he used all of his strength to keep it up. He was going to end this today, even if it killed him. And it kind of seemed like it might…

“Stop.”

“Not until you man up and tell Dean,”

“Jimmy-”

“Just do it. You know I’m right.”

“I won’t-”

“Cas loves Dean! Cas loves Dean! Cas loves Dean but he’s too afraid to tell him!” Jimmy sing-songed. “Cas loves Dean! Cas loves Dean! Cas loves-”

“That’s enough!” Castiel growled and JImmy quickly shut up. Would the angel smite him? Could he even do that? Wouldn’t that hurt the angel too?

What happened next shocked the hell out of Jimmy.

Castiel didn’t smite him, instead he cut Dean off from his rant on some doctor TV show by slamming him up against the disgusting floral wallpaper and pressing their lips together. 

Jimmy waited, scared Dean would shove Castiel off of him. He was terrified that he had been horribly wrong about the hunter’s feelings concerning the angel. He didn’t want to be the cause of Castiel putting his heart on the line and then having it smashed to pieces.

Jimmy didn’t have to worry long, though. Before he could stress anymore, Dean started to kiss Castiel back and relief flowed through both Jimmy and Castiel.

Jimmy was about to give them some time alone when Dean pulled away and whispered only one word.

“Cas?”

“My apologies, Dean,” Castiel started to move away from the Winchester, but Dean quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Don’t apologize, Cas” Dean pleaded. “Please don’t apologize for that. I...I’ve been wanting you to do that for a while now,” Dean reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks starting to warm with a blush.

“You have?” Cas tilted his head to the side (Jimmy had noticed that he seems to do that a lot). Dean nodded and Jimmy could feel Cas squinting his eyes at him. “Then why haven’t you kissed me? Or told me that you wanted to kiss me?”

“I didn’t know how you felt about me.” Dean added a tiny shrug at the end of his sentence. “Plus, I’m not really, you know, good at the whole feelings thing.”

Castiel didn't voice his response, instead, he crowded Dean against the wall again and pushed their mouths together again. They stayed there for a few more moments before Dean pulled away. However, they were still close enough to press their foreheads together.

“Cas...I uh…” Dean cleared his throat. “I, um…I love you.” Dean said softly, but Castiel could obviously tell that he was being sincere if the wave of joy that passed through Jimmy was anything to go by.

Castiel beamed at him brightly. “I love you too, Dean, with all my heart.” Dean gave him a shy smile before bringing his hand up to the back of Castiel’s neck and pulling their lips together again. This time, though, Dean started maneuvering them over to the motel bed. Castiel felt the back of his knees hit the bed before they both tumbled onto it.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope,” Jimmy repeated, trying to quickly force the barrier back up. He was happy for the two lovebirds, but he did not want to see them...do that.

Just before it closed, he heard a soft whisper from the blissed out angel.

“Thank you, Jimmy,”

Jimmy felt an overwhelming rush of everything after that. Pleasure, happiness, and love swirled around his former body and he tried to think of how happy he was for the angel, instead of the fact that he was using his body to feel all of those things.

“You’re welcome, Castiel,” Jimmy said as he into the memory of falling in love with Amelia.

Looks like his plan worked.

\---

Dean had heard Cas whisper his thanks to Jimmy that night, but he had kind of lost control of his thoughts when the angel’s tongue plunged into his mouth. He didn’t worry about it though, he’ll just ask about it later. He was just a little busy at the moment.

\---

Almost four years later, the name Jimmy Novak came up again. Castiel didn’t really like to think about him, hating how if it weren’t for him, Jimmy would be alive. It had been four years since he began his relationship with Dean, but Jimmy had been dead for three of them.

It had been Sam who had brought it up.

“Hey, Cas?” He asked the fallen angel as the three of them sat in the bunker’s kitchen.

“Yes, Sam?”

“Would you mind if I asked you a question about Jimmy?”

Cas stiffened and Dean sent a glare at his brother. The former angel had been very sensitive about becoming human, and this question obviously made Castiel upset.

“Shoot,” Cas said and smiled slightly. It was kind of nice to use a phrase that the Winchesters didn’t have to explain to him.

“Is he...is he in there with you?” Sam gestured to Castiel’s body. Dean continued to glare at his brother, but if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to know if the guy was still in there too. He always thought of it as all Cas, but it had been Jimmy’s body first.

Cas shook his head. “Jimmy is in Paradise now. He died when I did. He was not brought back.” Cas frowned at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He felt Dean place a hand on his and he sighed. “I try not to think about him. I do miss him. I saw him as a friend.”

“Could you like...talk with him and stuff?” Dean questioned and Cas smiled as he nodded.

“Yes. We talked quite often.”

“What did you talk about?” Sam questioned.

“Many things. Sometimes I would ask him questions about humans or he would ask questions about angels. There were a few times when spoke of his family.” Castiel smiled down at his plate. “He was the one who explained what love was to me,” Sam and Dean shared a confused look. 

“Really?”

Cas nodded. “After he helped me realize that I was in love with Dean, he would pop into my thoughts and tell me to confess my feelings. It happened for months. Then, one day, I could not take it anymore, so I kissed Dean to get prove to Jimmy that Dean did not feel the same way.” Castiel glanced at his hunter. “I’m glad he turned out to be right though.”

There was a short silence then Dean slammed a hand on the table, causing the other two to jump in their seats. “That’s why you thanked Jimmy that night!” Castiel looked confused, but then he nodded when it clicked. “So, Jimmy’s the reason you finally made a move?”

“Yes,”

“Well, then, Dean grinned, leaning into Cas. “Guess i better thank him too,” Cas smiled at him, a blush coming up on his cheeks, something he wasn’t used to yet.

“I’m eating you guys,” Sam grumbled. Dean reluctantly took his eyes off of his former angel to glare at his brother.

“Shut it, Sammy, we’re adorable,”

\---

Later that night, Dean and Cas were in their room of the bunker, spooning in there bed. Castiel was just about to fall asleep when he felt Dean press a soft kiss to the back of his neck, just below his hairline. Then he heard a soft whisper break through the steady silence of the dark bedroom.

“Thank you, Jimmy,”


End file.
